Young, Stupid And Still In Love
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: "Chuck!" The pained cry was simple enough and he turned around to see her standing opposite him again, the ring box still in her hand.  "I still love you! I don't think I'll ever be able to stop. Please, don't leave." She cried. Railway Station scene edit
1. Chapter 1

Young, Stupid And Still In Love.

...

**AN: Okay so I know that I should be adding chapters to my other stories but my computer crashed and deleted them so I have to start all of them again **** which pissed me off so much. So here's a new story. Blair goes to Chuck at the railway station to tell him not to leave but Eva sees her and realises who she is. And Chuck and Blair both realise something... **

Eva came out of the train station, bag in hand. Henry had told her to go and check the train times, she was looking for the board with the timings on when, suddenly a car door threw itself open and out came a brunette beauty dressed in a crimson floor length gown. The brunette began running but Eva stopped her.

"Wait" She called.

"Excuse me? I have to go" Cried the brunette.

"Blair? Is your name Blair?" Eva asked. The brunette clutched her matching red clutch bag and nodded.

"Yes, yes it is"

"He's up there" She pointed to the upstairs of the railway station. "You can have him" She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked shocked.

"He wants you. Sometimes, he mumbles your name in his sleep" She paused as she felt tears coming to her eyes. "He loves you, not me"

Blair stared at this French blonde. She looked sweet, she was sweet, and she was beautiful too. Blair suddenly felt horrible to what she was doing to her.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled. Eva stared at her.

"Go, he won't be waiting forever"

Blair smiled at the blonde before running off.

It was the fastest she had ever run in her entire life. Her scarlet Jimmy Choo pencil thin heels nearly breaking off. She saw him, in a shirt and jeans. Holding two train tickets. She sprinted for him and he looked up, his face showed sheer shock and something else. Love. The love that he used to show her, it was in his eyes. Now, that look Blair had gone so long without seeing was back.

"Chuck!" She called as she sprinted.

"Blair?" He asked quietly. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, now it had come. He didn't know what to do, whether to shake hands or kiss her on the cheek but it seemed she had different ideas as she leapt into his arms. Her thin arms locking around him as though he were her long lost husband, gone away to sea who had returned after many years.

He held her as close to him as he possibly could, inhaling her coconut smell of shampoo coming from her brunette locks. He breathed in her scent and smiled. It was like a drug to him, a drug he had gone so many long months without.

He couldn't think about anything else, nothing else in the world mattered to him anymore. Just her. Knowing she was in his arms, safe. He ignored the fact that his gunshot wound was killing him as she pressed herself against it, but he didn't care.

He didn't realise she was crying until he felt the wet on his cheap scratchy shirt.

"Blair" She pulled away to look at him. "Why are you crying?" He asked as she wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Because, you're here. Your safe" She wept as she smiled and hugged him again. He kissed her temple. Yes, this was defiantly better than a handshake.

"Eva's gone. Isn't she?" He mumbled. Blair nodded against him.

"Yes. I ran into her, I feel so bad Chuck" Her tears came again. Chuck soothed her.

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't cry, it'll all be okay. What did she say?" He soothed.

"That I could have you. She knew my name, how did she know my name Chuck?" She pulled out of his arms and stared at him.

"I don't know. She was going to see what time the train leaves, I knew she knew something, she was off with me"

"Why didn't you tell me you were shot?" She asked. Tears burning her eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't shoot me yourself" He chuckled. "But I didn't want you to worry" He smiled slightly.

"I have shot you. Lots of times, in my dreams. But if I had any idea, I would've been by your side as fast as I could."

"When I woke up, my ID was gone. I hurt people, I hurt you the worst. I figured that you would just be better off without me" He explained. "I wrote you a letter explaining everything" He added.

"A letter?" He nodded.

"It'll be waiting for you at your penthouse" He announced.

"So, when are you coming back?" She asked.

"I'm not. You will be better off without me in your world, I'll just mess it all up again. I'll hurt you again" He replied.

"Maybe you will, but it wouldn't be my world without you in it" She replied.

"I can't hurt you again"

"Then don't"

"I can't. To not hurt you, I can't be with you and the thought of being near you but not with you. I couldn't do that. It would drive me insane" He explained to her.

"This belongs to you" She produced the small black Harry Winston box and handed it him. He stared at it as though it were a severed head. After a while of staring at it he looked up at her. She had tears back in her eyes. "You were going to propose, on the top of the Empire State Building weren't you? Serena told me"

Chuck nodded. "Yes, but when you didn't show, I hurt you again"

"I know" She looked down at the floor. He handed her back the box, she stared at it, then at him.

"This ring was only made for one person. It's yours" He took one step closer to her and leaned down slightly so that his mouth was level with her cheek. He felt her hold her breath and freeze as he planted a kiss on her cheek. Slowly, he put his mouth up to her ear.

"Even if you don't feel the same, I still love you Blair. Nothing will ever change that, I promise." He whispered. He felt her place one of her dainty hands on his chest, right on his shattered heart of ice. Her hand was warm and he knew that even long after she removed her hand, he would still be able to feel her handprint.

He pressed his lips to her skin one last time. Allowing himself the scent of her beautiful skin. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face once again. He removed the hand that was placed on his heart and began to walk away.

He couldn't seem to stop the tears that he was fighting to keep back. He couldn't cry. He refused to cry, especially in front of her. He was always the train wreck in the relationship, but he never shed a tear in front of her. That was his rule. He pulled his bag up on his shoulder and he hobbled with his cane. He wanted to look back, but he couldn't. It was killing him, yes but he couldn't watch her stare after him.

Suddenly, the click-click of heels came running up behind him and he could hear the swaying of the crimson dress.

"Chuck!" The pained cry was simple enough and he turned around to see her standing opposite him again, the ring box still in her hand.

"I still love you! I don't think I'll ever be able to stop. Please, don't leave." She cried. Shit! She thought to herself, she was supposed to be the Ice Queen, she wasn't supposed to tell him her feelings. Not ever again. "I mean, where will you even go?" She added. Chuck looked down at the two train tickets in his hand.

"Well, these tickets are for London..."

She couldn't have him going to London, that was too far away.

"Please don't go. Come back to New York. Everything will work out eventually, I promise." She promised him.

"I can't. All of the things we did together are there. Like the Empire and Constance."

"Start over, it can be done. I mean, look at Serena." Blair replied. Chuck thought about this. "You talk about being this 'New Man' but this new man is just a coward. Just because things have gotten bad, doesn't mean there gonna get worse. But they won't get better, unless you do something about it!" Blair protested like a stubborn child.

Chuck looked at her as though he were about to shout at her and Blair prepared herself for the worst.

"You know what Blair, your right. You still got that box?" He asked. Blair handed him the box.

"I proposed in the wrong country." Chuck said getting down on one knee as best as he could with his gunshot wound. "Blair" He began

"Oh Chuck!" Blair gasped as he took her hand.

"I have loved you from the very first moment I saw you. You are my everything; I will do anything for you because I love you. and I know that I have caused you so much pain and I know I can't take it back, but I will try and make it up to you every day for the rest of my life."

Blair began to cry.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf would you make me the happiest man on earth by becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Chuck was shaking all over and so was she, he could feel her hand trembling inside his and he was sure she'd be able to hear his heartbeat it was that loud.

"Chuck" She began. Chuck held his breath. "O...Of course I will!" She cried. Chuck was sure that his heart stopped as the largest explosion of butterflies came into his stomach.

"R-really?" He stuttered. He was expecting to wake up any second. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't right! But yet, here she was. Agreeing to marry him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She repeated. A smile burst across Chuck's face.

Chuck smiles as he puts the ring on Blair's finger and kisses it. Then, he stands up and she wraps her arms round him, he picks her up and twirls her around. She kisses him and places a hand to his face. Butterflies burst through their stomachs.

"Ahem" A small voice coughs. Blair and Chuck stop to see Eva standing there with a clear plastic bag.

For the first time in her life, Blair feels sorry for someone other than herself or her friends. This woman, thought that Chuck was perfect. Her Prince Charming and suddenly Blair looked and felt like the wicked witch.

"Eva, what are you doing here?" Chuck asked surprised.

"Serena told me everything. Here, it's your things they took in Prague" Eva explained handing Chuck the bag.

"Thank you" He thanked. Blair could see the hurt and the tears in Eva's eyes, Eva began to walk away. Blair looked at Chuck, he was upset. She didn't like seeing him upset. He didn't like knowing that he had broken Eva's heart.

"Talk to her" Blair whispered to Chuck. Chuck began to walk after Eva as Blair watched without taking a breath.

"Eva" He began. Eva spun around.

"What is it Henry, don't you think you've hurt me enough?" Eva shot at Chuck.

"Just let me explain" He began.

"Don't bother, Serena already told me everything"

"Well, hear it from my point of view" He replied. Eva looked as though she was listening so Chuck continued. "Her name is Blair" Eva stared at Blair.

"I know who she is" Eva shot back.

"How?" He asked. Eva took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"When you were shot, I went through your pockets to see if I could find any ID and I found a picture of her crumpled up. Brown eyes, brown hair, perfect pore less skin. I knew you loved her. Then, right before you woke up every night you mumbled 'Blair'. When I saw her I knew. You love her, not me. I was so stupid, I knew it was too good to be true. Is she from New York?" She asked.

Chuck nodded. "Yes. Eva I've been lying to you, my name is not Henry Prince, it's Chuck Bass. I own Bass industries after my Father passed away" He explained.

"I know. You love her. Don't you?" She asked. Chuck turned around to see Blair standing there watching them. "I mean, what's not to love? She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" Eva added.

Chuck noticed a man that looked strangely familiar, staring at Blair. Chuck signalled Blair with his hand and she began to rush over to him and Eva. She stopped when she came to Chuck's side. Chuck wrapped his arm around Blair's waist.

"Blair, this is Eva, she saved my life in Prague" Chuck announced. Blair attempted a smile at Eva.

"I'm going to leave now, goodbye Henry oh sorry, _**Chuck**_, goodbye Blair" Eva turned away from the man she loved and the woman he loved and walked away.

Blair pulled away from Chuck's arm and began to run after Eva. Chuck caught her hand.

"What are doing?" He asked.

"I have to speak to her" Blair replied removing her hand from his and running toward Eva. Chuck stared at the man that was staring at Blair before. He was now watching her again, Chuck recognised him from somewhere but he wasn't sure where.

"Eva!" Blair cried. The blonde turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for saving Chuck's life. I owe you everything, I owe you my life" Blair thanked. Eva smiled slightly.

"You know, I'm supposed to hate you. You stole my man but when I saw you together, I saw that you were perfect for each other" eva said. "Just do one thing for me please?" Eva asked.

"What is it?" Blair asked.

"Look after him, please" Eva asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course I will" Blair replied. Eva walked away and Blair, Chuck hobbled over to Blair. Blair turned around to look at Chuck.

"Blair, I can't go back to the city. Not yet. It's too soon" Chuck whispered. "But you go. I'll meet up with you soon"

"No. No, you're coming back with me" Blair protested. She knew that if she let him go, he may never come back. And she couldn't lose him again. It would kill her.

"I can't. I'm a coward; I can't face up to what I did. I need to go to London, just for a while." Chuck picked up his bag by its handle, she placed her hand on his arm. He looked into her eyes, they were filled with hope and agony and pain and love.

"And you expect me to actually believe you'll come back?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes. You know I will. This ring" He took her hand and they both stared at the diamond set in platinum. "Is my promise to you." He kissed her hand.

"I don't want to not be with you." She whispered in her hurt voice. He knew that he had let her down again. She was hoping that he would come back to New York with her and Serena and she'd show off her ring to anybody she saw. And in time, people would come to forgive him for what he did with Jenny Humphrey. If Blair could forgive him, anyone could.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He wasn't ready to go back to the Upper East Side yet. He needed time to think, to sort his apologies out. And he needed her with him, to help him.

"Then come with me. You have two weeks before Columbia starts. We'll be back by then" He announced his eyes glistening with hope and happiness.

"What? Chuck, are you crazy? Where would we even go? The hotels will be packed and-" Chuck cut her off.

"I'm Chuck Bass. We'll find somewhere to stay"

"I don't have any clothes-"

Chuck sighed. She was making excuses. She was scared.

"Serena can take them back to New York, I'll buy you some new clothes" Chuck replied. Time was running out. He was sure their train was leaving soon. Blair stared at him. "Time's running out Blair. Make your decision" He didn't want to hurry her but there was little time left.

"Chuck, this is crazy! No! Stop! We can't just run away like everything is okay, we can't just pretend that we don't care about things! I have college. We can't just run away like stupid teenagers, and if we leave, who knows if we'll actually ever come back? Were not safe Chuck, we never have been and we never will be. And its one thing you being missing but if I go missing too, my Daddy will have a search party out looking for me if I don't show up to his tomorrow for dinner-" She removed her hands from his and put them up to her face as though she was stressed.

"Attention Passengers, would all those travelling from Paris to Paddington, London with Euro Star please make their way to gate 6. The train will be leaving in 5 minutes" A voice with a thick French accent announced. Blair and Chuck were so busy talking that she missed the French announcement for it.

Blair stared at Chuck.

"Blair, of course it's crazy." He took her hands. "Our whole relationship is crazy and I know that I will have to really work to get our relationship to what it used to be before everything got so fucked up and I meant what I said that night, were never going to be safe. So, are you brave enough? Or aren't you? We have 5 minutes. Then I'm gone, whether you want to come with me or not is up to you"

"And you promise we'll be back before Columbia starts?"

"I promise. So, what's your decision?"

"Okay, I'm brave enough. Let's go"

"Really?" He asked shocked. Blair smiled at him.

"Show me London Chuck Bass" She smiled. He pulled his bag up onto his shoulder and took his cane in the same hand, then with the other hand he reached out for hers. "Oh and, by the way, on this long, awful middle class train ride. I wanna hear everything about how you nearly died holding onto this ring that sits perfectly on my finger" She said. Chuck knew that he would have to tell her everything, but not on a public train. Anybody could be listening. So he smiled and nodded.

"Come. We've got a train to catch" He said. She looked at his hand and placed hers into his as they walked away into the loud noise of trains pulling in and out of the station, the sound of busy business men and women going home for the night after long meetings and the glow of the street lamps glistening in the nights.

_**Gossip Girl:**__ Spotted: An M.I.A. Boy Billionaire and Queen B, reunited in Paris, the city of love. And jumping on the Euro Star. Ew! Where's the Bass private jet C? Even you should know that royalty doesn't take the Euro Star! And what is that glistening on B's left hand? I'm calling you all into service kiddies, since it's not clear where C and B are headed send pics and tips to me ASAP, a secret doesn't stay secret for long if Gossip Girl has anything to do with it! _

_Xoxo- Gossip Girl. _

**AN: Hmm... What did you think? What are Chuck and Blair gonna do now? When are they gonna come back to New York? Who was that man watching Blair? Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. **** xoxo Beth. **


	2. Chapter 2

Young, Stupid And Still In Love Chapter 2:

He knew he would have to tell her everything, there was no way he could avoid it. She would want to know it all, every single last detail. And he knew that she'd cry and scream and hug him and take his hands in hers. But he couldn't tell it all to her on a train, where anyone could be listening. He knew she'd ask as soon as they got on the train and took their seats. And that was hard enough.

Blair hated trains, she hated public transportation. She hated the way the aisles were tiny, she hated how strangers were using the same bathroom facilities as you, she hated the smell coming from the on board kitchen, she hated the other passengers and she hated how she felt so venerable and scared. But now Blair was on a train with Chuck, she felt safe. She clung to his hand as they made their way through the aisle, Blair felt slightly stupid in her scarlet ball gown. But at least she felt safe.

When they got to their seats, Chuck let Blair sit near the window. Yes, it was small, very small to what Blair was used to, but she smiled and went along with it.

When the train pulled away from the station, Blair found Chuck's hand and placed it in hers. He smiled at her and kissed her softly. Then, he looked into her eyes.

"It's just you and me now, babe" He said to her. She smiled.

"I wanna know everything" She announced. Chuck nodded.

"And you will, but I can't tell you everything here, not when anyone could be listening" He said in a voice that was almost a whisper. "You look tired, you should sleep" He suggested. Blair stared at him. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise, I'm not going anywhere"

"You promise?" She asked. Chuck kissed her.

"I promise" He took a black jacket out from his bag and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

...

They had been on the train no more than half an hour and Blair was already fast asleep, her head on his shoulder, one of his hands around her back and the other entwined with hers on his lap. Chuck smiled and was about to close his eyes himself when he heard a vibrating coming from Blair's bag. He removed his hand from her back, opened the clutch and pulled her phone out. Serena's name flashed on the screen and Chuck pressed the answer button to his ear.

He was about to say hello when his step-sisters voice came from the phone.

"B! Where the hell are you? I've been looking all over this train station for you!" Serena worried and pissed off voice greeted Chuck.

"She's with me" Chuck whispered.

"Chuck?"

"She's safe. Don't worry" Chuck attempted to reassure her.

"Where the hell are you two?" She asked.

"On a train"

Serena faked a laugh. "To where?" She asked.

"She's gonna kill me for telling you this but, London" He replied.

"London? W-why are you going there?" Serena asked.

"To figure things out"

"Like what?" Serena asked.

"I don't know"

"Well, that was a genius plan wasn't it. So wait, you two have left, with no money, no clothes and you're just gonna disappear to London, seriously? Chuck! How did Blair even agree to this?"

"We have money and I'll buy her clothes. And I don't know how she agreed to this? I don't remember anything except, no you know what I can't say it. You'll hear it from her. Oh, and she needs you to take her clothes back to New York when you go" Chuck replied.

"Okay, and what am I supposed to tell Harold and Roman when they come to take me and Blair to the airport tomorrow? 'Oh, hey Harold and Roman. Oh yeah, Blair isn't coming home today, yeah, she's in London. Oh but don't worry, she's with Chuck. Yeah, the guy who broke her heart and then disappeared for four months' Chuck! This is _the_ worst idea you have ever had, oh no wait, I can think of a worse one including your Uncle"

"Serena, I know that most people hate me, but I didn't expect you to too. Look, I have to go. I'll get Blair to call you in the morning, night Sis" Chuck said hanging up.

...

Chuck couldn't sleep. He was falling asleep, yes but that didn't mean that he wasn't fighting it. He didn't want to sleep because everytime he closed his eyes, he saw Eva's face. Yes, it was true that Blair was his soul mate, the love of his life. And yes it was true that he'd do anything for Blair, but Chuck did have feelings for Eva and he didn't like seeing her upset. Especially knowing that he had caused this upset and so instead he held Blair close to him as though she would disappear any moment. People walked past and stared at Chuck, then at Blair and whispered something to either themselves or to someone near them. Chuck's French was basic he couldn't understand what they were saying and he was glad that Blair was asleep otherwise she probably would have caused a fight.

...

Chuck had interlocked his hand with Blair's and was about to fall asleep when suddenly, Blair's hand tightened around his and she jumped awake.

Chuck looked at her and she stared up at him.

"Blair" he began. Blair nestled up to Chuck as much as she could and Chuck wrapped both of his arms around her. "Blair, what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" She said as she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent and felt his heart beating. "I just want you to hold me"

"Okay"

He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her curls and rested his head on top of hers.

"Promise me you'll never leave again" She whispered.

"What?" He asked slightly confused.

"Just promise me that you will never leave again" She said slightly louder. Chuck was confused, he wanted to know what she'd been dreaming about. "Please" She begged.

He nodded slowly. "I promise"

When the train pulled into the train station Chuck looked down at Blair expecting that she'd fallen asleep again but she was just staring into space, her head and hand on his chest, with tear tracks running down her face. Her eye makeup hadn't smudged but her foundation had and the ruby red lip stick had worn away. But she still looked beautiful.

"Hey, were here" He announced to her. She breathed out a sigh. "Shall we go?" He asked. Blair nodded and slowly took her head and hand away from his chest.

Chuck stood up and grabbed his bag and cane and held out his hand for Blair to take. She took it and he helped her up, then he rested his hand on the small of her back and guided her off the train and through the train station.

"Where are we gonna stay?" Blair asked as they walked out of the train station and into the cold night London air. Chuck, who was texting someone on his BlackBerry looked up at Blair and smiled.

"Royal Garden Hotel" Chuck announced. "When I come here, I stay there. I have my own suite" He announced. Blair smiled at him. Chuck could look after Blair, she needn't worry about a thing when it came to that.

A cold gust of wind blew past her and she shivered and pulled Chuck's black jacket around her more. Chuck wrapped his arm back around Blair's waist and held her close to him.

Suddenly, a black Rolls Royce Phantom pulled up at the side of the road beside Blair and Chuck. Blair looked at Chuck and he smiled. A man in a driver suit came out of the driver's seat door and walked over to Blair and Chuck.

"Mr Bass" The man greeted.

"George" Chuck greeted. The man looked at Blair. "This is Blair Waldorf" Chuck told George. Blair smiled. "My fiancé"

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Waldorf" George smiled.

"You too" Blair smiled. George walked back over to the expensive car and opened the passenger door. Chuck helped Blair into the car before getting in himself.

...

When they arrived at the hotel they didn't check in. Chuck just walked straight up to the woman at the front desk and she greeted him and smiled and handed him his key.

"Well Waldorf, shall we see my private suite?" he asked. Blair nodded.

"Yes please Bass, I'm exhausted."

...

The room looked exactly the same as Chuck's one at the Palace. There was a bar, a couch, a huge T.V., a king sized bed, white fluffy robes. Everything Blair loved about Chuck's fabulous rooms.

"What do you think?" Chuck asked. Blair smiled at Chuck.

"It's perfect" She gasped. She wasn't expecting any of this. And yet, here she was, with him, in one of his fabulous suites, feeling like a seventeen year old when she first started sneaking around with him.

"Welcome home baby" He smiled. "Well, home for the next two weeks"

Blair turned around and kissed him.

"Mm, Bass you are too good to me" She smiled against his lips. Chuck kissed her again. She pulled away and looked at him seriously. "I wanna know what happened to you Chuck"

"And I'll tell you everything, but in the morning" Chuck replied. She frowned at him and looked at a clock that sat on the wall. 1:56 am.

"It is the morning" She replied.

"You know what I mean"

Blair shook her head. "You don't wanna tell me do you?" Blair asked annoyed. Chuck sighed and put his hand up to the bridge of his nose. They had been together no more than a few hours and already they were fighting.

"Blair, I will tell you okay, I'll tell you everything. But not now, in the morning"

"Tell me Chuck! I won't be at able to sleep until you do!" She cried her eyes filling with tears as she thrust her tiny hands onto his chest. He caught her hands and held them in his, she looked up at him and tears streamed down her face.

"I think we should go to bed" Chuck announced. Blair nodded and walked into the bedroom.

When Chuck walked into the bedroom he heard Blair in the bathroom brushing her teeth. He set his bag onto the bed and opened it. When Blair came out of the bathroom her eyes were all puffy and her face free of makeup dressed in a white fluffy robe. She stared at Chuck, he took a t-shirt out of his bag and handed it to her. She took it.

"Thanks" She said as she took her robe off and let it fall around her ankles. Chuck looked up at her as she slid the t-shirt over her head and body. God, how he had missed her. How he'd missed that body. He knew every inch of it, every curve, every bump, every crease.

He grabbed a t-shirt himself and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

He noticed Blair's cell phone on the side as he took his shirt off. He was about to shove his t-shirt on when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Just a minute Blair" Chuck said as he was about to put the shirt on the door came flying open and Blair came rushing in.

"It's okay Chuck, I'll get it" Blair said as she walked in. Chuck attempted to shove his t-shirt over his gunshot wound but Blair saw it and stopped dead in her tracks, staring at it.

She was frozen, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the paler skin in a sort of circle, no larger than an English 2pence coin. He attempted to cover it with his plain white t-shirt.

He stared at her, half expecting her to run out of the room and get on the first flight back to New York and half expecting her to fall over in shock. He was about to step towards her, scar fully covered when she stepped over to him.

"No...Don't" She said in a voice that was almost a whisper as she took his hand with the t-shirt in away to reveal the small round scar. He held his breath as she brushed her slim fingertips over the damaged tissue. He held his breath as she then placed the palm of her hand over the scar completely covering it. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Blair-" He began. The tears began flowing from her eyes and down her face as she shook her head. "Don't cry" He whispered.

She shook her head.

"All I can think about is how you almost died in a dirty alley way. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is you lying there, in a pool of your own blood, cold and dying. And whilst you were doing that, I was off gallivanting in Paris trying to forget you" She let the tears flow completely now. "I...I was trying to forget you ever existed when you needed me the most... and I hate myself for that Chuck! I hate how I didn't know! You needed me and I didn't care!" Blair became hysterical.

"No, Blair, you didn't know. You couldn't have done anything about it" Chuck tried to reassure her.

"I hate myself Chuck" She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her in his arms. She kept her hand on his scar and wrapped the other around his neck.

"I love you" He whispered holding her as though she would disappear.

...

Chuck couldn't remember how he managed to get Blair and himself into bed, it was all a blurred vision. But now, here they were, her lying on his chest and him stroking her hair and telling her every last detail.

"Is that the truth?" She asked.

"Yes" He replied.

She kissed his chest.

"Well, at least my dreams will be in better condition now" She whispered. Chuck chuckled.

"Mine too." He tilted her head up to face his and planted a soft kiss to her lips. "You make me very happy"

Blair smiled softly and rested her head on his chest again. Chuck pulled the covers more securely around them. As he closed his tired eyes, he knew that for the first time in over four months, he'd have the first decent night's sleep. And it was all thanks to the sleeping beauty encased in his arms. He smiled to himself, as long as he had Blair, nothing else in the world mattered.

...

**AN: Sorry about how long this chapter took to upload I've just been so busy with school work! Don't forget to review, new chapter coming soon xoxo Beth. **


End file.
